Amu's Transformation Revenge!
by KawaiiNatsumi15
Summary: Sequal to "New Transformation: Amulet Neko?" Amu wants revenge on Ikuto for making her transform into Amulet Neko. She makes him transform with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia! AmuxIkuto See the pics on my profile! One-shot!


"_Amu's Transformation Revenge"_

**Brii:** Ahaha this is the Sequal to "New Transformation: Amulet Neko?" This time, Ikuto gets to transform with Amu's charas! :D

**Ikuto:** Oh hell no, thats pure torture! Why would you do that Amu?

**Amu: **Idk Ikuto, maybe because you always TEASE ME!

**Ikuto:** But that's how I show that I love you

**Amu:** *blushes* R-really?

**Brii: **DUH! Oops I ruined the moment! ^^" Dia disclaimer pleaasee?

**Dia:** KawaiiNatsumi15 doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

After changing for bed, Amu lazily plopped down onto her bed and thought of what happened the other day.

_*Flashback*_

_Ikuto leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. Amu was secretly in complete bliss, she tried to make it as long as possible, but it failed. Ikuto pulled back with a smile, yes a real smile, and he chuckled, "See ya later… Amu neko ~koi"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Amu laid on her back with many emotions rushing over her mind, she was confused, dazed, and most of all, beyond happiness of what Ikuto did last night. She turned her body so she was facing the wall and started wondering about her feelings for the perverted cat boy that always had her heart flutter. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia knew what she was thinking and they all knew that she truly loved Ikuto. Tadase, at first, only loved her for Amulet Heart. But then he realized that she and Amulet Heart was the same person. **(A/N: Well DUH!)** Ikuto loves her no matter what form she was in. All he cared about was that she was Amu, and that she can belong to him. Her charas floated up to Amu and comforted her.

"Amu-chan, it's going to be okay… We know your real feelings, and you do too. It's just that-"Miki cut off Dia and finished her sentence, "You're too stubborn to notice it Amu-chan. Ikuto did that because he probably loves you back!" Amu faced her charas with a blank expression. She didn't know what to say, she probably likes him, but are her charas right? Does Ikuto love her back? Will he understand her confession to him? Or would he make fun of her like always? If that would happen, she would have to brush it off and pretend it was a joke… even though that's what her heart is crying out to her.

The word "joke" made her thought of another thing that happened yesterday. She then thought of Ikuto making Yoru transform with her, and that he was _laughing _at her- no, at how she was reacting. Well now she wanted him to have a taste of what humiliation feels like. The thoughts of her liking Ikuto slowly faded into a tiny point in her heart while a burst of anger and rage overcame her and bubbled up inside her head. She felt the corner of her mouth turn upwards into a smirk **(A/N: Wow, Ikuto is rubbing off on her) **when she thought of the revenge she can cast upon the now doomed cat boy.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia now looked scared as they started backing away from Amu because of her smirk and also because she wasn't really responding to what they had said.

"Amu-chan? Dajabou? You're smirking… What's on your mind? ~Desu?" Suu managed to speak up in a little squeaky voice.

Amu shook her head and smiled sweetly, "Oh nothing! I'm going to bed now! Goodnight minna!" She put herself under the covers and tucked herself in. Before she dozed off into a pleasant sleep, she smiled at the plan she now had to put the poor Ikuto Tsukyomi to shame.

~*o*~(^-^)~*o*~(^-^)~*o*~(^-^)~*o*~

The next morning, Amu got up happily and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She skipped to where her charas were sleeping and opened Ran's egg.

"Waah! What do you want Amu-chan? It's a Saturday! I wanna sleep in!" Ran exclaimed real sleepily while she was flailing her arms.

"Nani? You guys are so loud…" Miki yawned as she rubbed her eyelids.

Suu and Dia also woke up, but neither of them said a word. They simply arose from their eggs and hovered next to Amu's side.  
Amu giggled and said with sparkles in her eyes, "Minna, we're going to the park today!" All her charas looked at each other and sighed, "Hai!"

Miki began sketching Amu's outfit and showed it to her, Amu nodded with approvement. Miki chanted the words: "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" And magically, the outfit appeared on Amu's body. Amu rushed into the bathroom to see herself. She wore a black long sleeve button up dress with a green ribbon on the white collar. She also had on black and grey striped over-the-knee socks that had connectors to the dress, and she had black boots that were up to her thigh with green laces on them. **(A/N: See the outfit on my profile) **Amu then attached X-clips to her hair and rushed out the door with her charas following close behind her.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I was again lying down at the spot where I transformed Amu into that Chara Transformation. _Amulet Neko it was called? Ah, I don't care. I just wanna see Amu again, and her blush that is always for me when I tease her or when I make her embarrassed. _Yoru was taking a nap, good thing he isn't bugging me to play with him or something of the sort. I closed my eyes and began to dream about my little Amu.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto would be so funny looking if he transformed with my charas!_ I kept on running then I finally spotted him. I walked up to him and lay down next to him, waiting for him to wake up. My charas were just watching Yoru take his nap while I examined Ikuto some more. He was wearing a black jacket that was barely zipped up to his stomach, and he had a white shirt underneath that. Of course he had his cross necklace around his neck. He also had black skinny jeans with a silver belt wrapped around it that covered the bottom of his jacket. **(A/N: Again, see the outfit on profile -_-" I'm getting tired of saying that)** I saw him stir and smiled. _This was going to be hilarious!_

**.:Normal POV:.**

Ikuto yawned and opened his eyes to reveal a smiling Amu right next to him. He smirked, _'Oh she was watching me sleep again… isn't that cute?'_ He sat up and turned to Amu, "You staring at me sleeping again Amu-koi? You might as well sleep in my arms hmm?"

Amu blushed a bright pink and tried to regain the confidence she just had about thirty seconds ago, "S-shut up I-Ikuto! I was not staring at all! I just wanted to see you… t-that's all!"

Ikuto was a bit shocked to hear that she actually wanted to see him, he never imagined Amu to want to visit him. Only if he was sick or if something happened to him, but this wasn't the case and he knows that she knew that. She stood up and suddenly fire can be seen in her eyes and a scary aura was surrounding her. Ikuto sweat dropped, "Oi, Amu? What's wrong?"

Amu snickered and her strawberry pink bangs were now covering her eyes, "Nothing's wrong Ikuto… I just want you to transform with my charas for a bit." She chuckled a dark laugh and looked up with a smirk plastered on her mouth.

Ikuto was in complete and utter shock now, he never knew that Amu can have an evil side to her. '_She does look sexy when she smirks' _he thought in his mind. He thensighed and lifted his hands in surrender to the girl who thirst for revenge, for no apparent reason I might add.

"Hai hai I'll Chara Transform with ALL of your charas, Amu." Ikuto stated with a bored expression on his face. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia looked afraid at their owner as Amu beckoned them to transform with Ikuto. Ran sighed and sadly floated to Ikuto, "Gomen ne Ikuto… Amu-chan is just really confused right now…" Ikuto just nodded, "Its fine, let's just make her happy. Just get it over with already." Ran entered Ikuto's heart and soon a bright light swallowed them and Ran and Ikuto transformed.  
"Chara Nari: Dark Heart!"

Yoru was now awake and laughing as hard as he can at the sight of Ikuto when he was now visible. Ikuto was wearing something like Amu's Amulet Heart but it was more suited for guys. He wore a pink visor that had a pink hear on it. A pink letterman jacket was on him along with a pink V-neck shirt underneath, he wore pink jogging pants as well.

"Oh god…" Ikuto moaned as he looked at himself, that outfit will defiantly ruin his image now. His only hope was that no one could see him in it, and it was a good thing that no one was at the park at this time of hour.

Amu laughed uncontrollably as she held her sides for support. She got down on her knees and laughed her head off at the pink and blue Ikuto. Miki was next and she entered his heart as Ran exited the Transformation. Again, the bright light took over, yet this time he was transforming with Miki.  
"Chara Nari: Dark Spade!"

Amu and Yoru laughed louder at the view of Ikuto's growls and protests about the outfit he was now wearing. He now wore a blue beret with a spade on it, a blue vest that was buttoned up all the way up with a light and dark blue long-sleeved shirt was underneath and blue pants that came with the outfit. He also had a pair of blue sunglasses that covered his eyes. Suu's face puffed up and she rushed towards Ikuto and Miki came out giggling, "That was actually fun!" Ikuto hissed at what the blue chara had just said.  
"Chara Nari: Dark Clover!"

"I'm getting real tired of this!" Ikuto exclaimed with a high pitched voice. He covered his mouth and then groaned when he saw his attire. A green waitor's outfit was now attached to his body and a green spade was on the collar of the outfit. He was carrying a green towel on his right arm as if he was going to take someone's order. Amu couldn't take it anymore, her whole face was red as she rolled on the grass laughing in hysterics as she saw the pissed off Ikuto shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ikuto…Can…Water….Please…Waitor! HAHAHA!" Amu can barely breathe out the sentence and what she meant to say was 'Ikuto-kun can you get water for me please? You are so cute as a waitor." She wanted to taunt him so bad but she couldn't even say a word because of her laughter. Dia floated towards Ikuto and bowed her head, "I'm sorry about this Ikuto-kun." She entered his body. Suu came out spinning in circles because of the energy she had used.  
"Chara Nari: Dark Dia!"

Ikuto kind of looked like the X-egg version of Dia. He had a black and yellow pilot's cap with something that looked like a flight attendance button up shirt that was the same color, he also had on black pants. A diamond was on the right side of the shirt, showing off itself like a badge would. Ikuto slapped himself on his forehead and Dia immediately floated out of his body, leaving Ikuto back to his normal self. Ikuto sighed with relief, thanking that the horror filled event was now over.

He turned and saw Amu with tears in her eyes as she still giggled at what had just happened.  
"I'm so sorry Ikuto, I just wanted you to feel how I felt when I transformed… Sorr-yy."

He sighed and just smiled at the giggling girl, "It's alright Amu, at least your happy now." Amu blushed and started making her way home. Ikuto hugged her by the waist and held her close. He breathed in her strawberry filled scent into his nose, which made his mouth water with hunger, _of her._

Amu blushed brighter and turned around to yell at him but she didn't know that his lips were just behind her so she twirled around and accidently kissed him smack-dab on the mouth. Her eyes widened and she slowly made her eyes close so she can enjoy the moment while it lasted. All of the charas were blushing and gasping in awe of their owners having a moment together.

Ikuto smirked into the kiss and pulled away by hugging her into a tight embrace. Amu hugged him with tears of joy in her eyes, "I-I love you Ikuto." Ikuto smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose, "I love you too Amu. You never knew how many days I waited for you to say that." The new couple now hugged each other with the love they now shared and was brought together by their teasing acts.

* * *

**Brii:** Aww :)

**Ikuto:** Amu loves me! We're a couple in this! :D

**Amu: ***blushes* Y-yea...

**Brii:** Minna, I was inspired by a couple pictures so please check them out on my profile and tell me what you think!

**Mayu:** Please review everyone! We hope you like the story!


End file.
